


Imperfectly beautiful

by mariastt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Sorry if it is bad, i just wanted more wlw fics, just linny being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariastt/pseuds/mariastt
Summary: Basically Luna does Ginny’s makeup ! ( this is inspired by a photo you can find it at the end )
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Imperfectly beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so all mistakes are mine  
> -  
> also i apologize if it’s bad this is one of the first fics i ever written

It was a summer afternoon and Ginny and Luna were in their cottage and getting ready . Ron and Hermione invited them over for dinner , they were supposed to get ready but instead they were fooling around , living their best lives .

“Hey Luna what should I wear ?” Ginny asked her girlfriend while holding a beige shirt with a black silked dress and a red one .

“ Err… I don’t know , whichever makes you happy!” She smiled “ I would personally choose the shirt with the dress because it has more character” 

“ That’s what I would choose too! You are the best!” Ginny placed a kiss on both of her cheeks “ What will you wear sweetheart ?”

“ Mhhh . I haven’t picked one yet but I have some options ! Right now I want to do my makeup” and pulled her makeup products on to their bed .

Ginny jumped in the bed and layed besides her “ I love to watch you do your makeup .” she said and rubbed her hand on her thigh .

“ Would you mind if I do yours now ?” Luna jumped from her excitement .

“ Yeah ! I would love that !” Ginny smiled at her . Then Luna found a place on top of her stomach where she balanced herself 

“ I’m so recklessly in love with you” Luna said and kissed her 

“ I love you too ” Ginny rubbed her thumb over the other girl’s cheek 

Luna then blushed and took out her makeup pallet . “So…what colors would you like?”

“ Hmmm , I think pink and light brown is good?”

“ A bit ordinary but beautiful at the same time as well !” She grabbed a brush and started applying Ginny’s eyeshadow . She then continued with eyeliner and lashes

“ Now what color lipstick?” Luna opened their little box where they stored lipsticks , lip glosses and other lip related products .

“ What about soft red err…” She looked at the box and pointed at it “ That one”

“ It’s perfect !” Luna put it all over Ginny’s soft lips “ aaaandd , done ! Wow you look exceptionally beautiful !” Luna passed her a mirror so she can look at herself

“ Thank you love , again you always are incredible ” Ginny said and tucked a strang of her blond hair behind her ear . Luna then kissed her hard on the lips 

“ Ohh … your lipstick is now smudged , would you like me to fix it ?” Luna softly asked her looking around for the lipstick

“ No , no it’s okay , I think it’s more perf ect that way , it’s the imperfection that makes it so unique and perfect you know” Ginny smiled at her and kissed her .

the photo this is inspired from :

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! kudos are very much appreciated
> 
> tumblr : lupinswag  
> instagram : elmaxqts


End file.
